Waking Up
by Scyrie
Summary: Spain has his own special way of waking up lazy Italians.


Spain woke up before Romano, sitting up and popping a jalapeno in his mouth to wake up quicker. Reaching over, he gently stroked Romano's arm. The other was no doubt still fast asleep, as always, but it was such a nice day, he could tell from the sight out of his window, and he wanted to spend it with Romano.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Romano clung to the sheets, then slowly woke up. Yawning widely, he rubbed his eyes, never very fast with waking up.

Smiling softly, Spain kissed Romano cutely, a trace of the spicy pepper left on the other's lips. "Good morning, mi angel…"

Sleepily, the Italian kissed back, licking his lips. He only remained upright for a few more seconds before laying back down, closing his eyes. "It's not past noon yet…" he groaned tiredly.

Glancing over his shoulder at the alarm clock, Spain continued smiling. "It's eleven thirty, isn't that close enough for you?" he asked. Taking Romano's shoulder, he softly shook him, tilting his head. "C'mon, lazy butt, wake up…"

Romano stretched his arms out like a cat, shrugging. "I guess so…" he murmured.

Rolling over to playfully straddle Romano, Spain pinned the smaller of the two's arms at his sides. Bending down, he kissed him multiple times. "I'll… wake you up… quicker…"

"Mmph!" Romano mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. Closing his eyes tightly, he began struggling, but kissing back each time. "I'm… up I… swear…"

Sitting atop Romano's groin, Spain softly laughed and pulled away from their kisses. Tilting his head, he smirked slightly and the younger Italian. "Are you certain? Or should I wake you up more?"

Blushing as red as Spain's favorite fruit, Romano pouted at him. Trying to push Spain off, he continued struggling with his arms. "Get off, Spain…! I'm up, really!" he snapped, quietly growling.

Rolling his eyes and scooting off Romano's groin with a smile, Spain leaned and kissed the Italian's forehead, knowing it would annoy him. "I only want you to be more awake so I can see your lovely eyes better, mi amor~" he chimed, turning on the charm and tracing Romano's jaw line.

Blushing even more, Romano sat up, wiping his forehead. "They're just eyes, Spain…"

Kissing Romano's forehead again just to piss him off, Spain smiled brightly. "No, they're _your _eyes… that makes them the best," he said, his voice quiet and tender.

The small Italian made a 'nyeeh' noise, burying his face in Spain's chest. "Stoooop it, Spain…"

Pushing Romano back gently, Spain lay down on top of him carefully. Laughing he said, "Boyfriends come with flattery. Do you want me to stop being your boyfriend?" he asked.

Romano pouted, furrowing his eyebrows. "Of course not…!" he snapped, glaring again. "Do you want me to hate you even more?"

Grinning, Spain continued laughing quietly. "Well, since hate codes for love with you, of course~!"

The fellow brunette made another 'nyeeh' noise, trying to roll over. "Stop being mean to me…" he muttered, pouting even more, and still blushing.

Tilting his head, the other brunette grinned wider at Romano. "I do not mean to be mean, mi amor…"

Romano was unable to stop the smile spreading across his lips, playfully rolling his eyes. "I know…" he said.

Spain rolled off Romano and kissed the Italian's cheek cutely. "There's my favorite smile," he stated.

One again, Romano couldn't stop it as his smile spread. "You sure know how to wake someone up, Antonio…"

Smiling and nodding, Spain happily sighed, reaching out and softly petting Romano's hair. Eyelids lowered tranquilly, he stared lovingly into Romano's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Shaking his head, the Italian hid his face into Spain's neck once more.

"Stop staring at me like a love-struck puppy," he playfully growled.

Nuzzling the side of his head against Romano's, Spain closed his eyes contentedly. "But I _am_ a love-struck puppy, mi amor…"

Romano nodded, wrapping his legs around Spain's waist. "I am, too, Spain… I can't _believe _I fell for such a dumb, idiotic-" he continued on, though jokingly the whole time.

Softly grinning, Spain tilted his head. "Don't forget suave, handsome, and delicioso~!"

Romano playfully rolled his eyes, leaning up and kissing Spain. "Don't get too conceited, Spain. I can't always manage to deflate your ego," he said, smiling.

Softly giggling, Spain wrapped his arms around Romano's neck, pulling him even closer than he already was. "I'm just kidding, Romano…"

The little brunette nodded, closing his eyes happily. After a long time of just sitting there, he muttered, "…I love you…"

Gently hugging Romano to his chest, Spain smiled dotingly. "I love you, too, Lovino…"


End file.
